


Looking for a story *Found*

by DeliciousBlood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousBlood/pseuds/DeliciousBlood
Summary: I am ashamed that I did not bookmark this story, but I need it!





	Looking for a story *Found*

It was a fic where Alex gets up during the night to check on the crying baby, could have been Philip not sure, and tries to calm it down, which fails. John comes down and takes over which ends up working on getting the kid quiet. There is some angst in there with Alex feeling like he isn't good enough, and john telling him something along the lines of "Thank you, you already did all the hard work for me." Could have been elams, not 100% sure.

Thank you!!


End file.
